Enfants utilisant Habitica
Traduit de '''Children Using Habitica' Ressources pour les parents dans Habitica * La guilde Parent Edition Astuces pour aider votre enfant à utiliser Habitica Voici deux façon très différentes de gérer le compte de votre enfant sur Habitica : * Ouvrez un compte pour votre enfant, conservez les informations de connexion et contrôlez si les tâches ont été réalisées ou non. Cette méthode est particulièrement adaptée aux jeunes enfants et vous permet de vérifier que votre enfant ne triche pas. * Donnez le contrôle du compte à votre enfant et formez une équipe avec la famille. Cette méthode marche mieux avec les enfants plus âgés, et demande un certain niveau de confiance (spécialement quand cela implique les dégâts infligés par les combats contre les boss) Votre enfant peut au choix ajouter leur propres tâches qu'il veulent accomplir, ou vous pouvez ajouter des tâches pour eux. Si vous avez accès à l'identifiant et au mot de passe de votre enfant, ça peut être une bonne méthode pour lui communiquer les tâches qu'il a à faire. Un exemple serait de créer une étiquette "corvées" et ajouter les corvées dans une liste de vérification d'une tâche à faire avec la date d'échéance comme nom. Astuces pour la taverne, les guildes et les équipes Il y a dans Habitica des endroits où votre enfant va rencontrer d'autres personnes : La taverne, les guildes et l'équipe à laquelle l'enfant participe.Lorsque nous recevons la permission pour l'enfant d'utiliser Habitica, l'enfant pourra envoyer des message à son équipe, mais ne pourra pas envoyer de message sur la taverne ou les guildes. Si vous voulez que votre enfant puisse y envoyer des messages, veuillez envoyer un mail à . Information pour les socialites Lorsque des socialites rencontrent un adulte évoquant le fait que leur enfant utilise Habitica, vous pouvez conseiller à cet adulte de faire attention aux restrictions légales s'appliquant aux enfants de moins de 13 ans. Lemoness suggère d'utiliser la formulation suivante. En Anglais : ::Hi ! Just as a heads up, due to restrictions imposed by the Child Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA), Habitica cannot allow kids under the age of 13 to use this website without their parent or legal guardian's permission. You will need to email Lemoness at leslie@habitica.com with your child's display name and User ID (from Settings > API), and include a statement that A) you are their parent or legal guardian, and B) you give your full permission for them to use Habitica. If you have any questions or concerns about Habitica, you can include those in the email as well! En Français : ::Bonjour ! Pour information, à cause des restrictions imposées par la réglementation Child Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA), Habitica ne peut pas permettre aux enfants de moins de 13 ans d'utiliser ce site sans la permission de leurs parents ou de leur tuteur légal. Il vous faudra envoyer un mail à Lemoness à l'adresse leslie@habitica.com avec le pseudonyme utilisé par votre enfant ainsi que son identifiant utilisateur (depuis Paramètres > API), et de mentionner que A) vous êtes leur parent ou leur tuteur légal, et B) vous leur donnez pleine permission d'utiliser Habitica. Si vous avez la moindre question ou inquiétude concernant Habitica, n'hésitez pas à l'inclure également dans votre email ! Si vous rencontrez une personne qui indique avoir moins de 13 ans, vous devriez immédiatement reporter le message (à l'aide du bouton en forme de drapeau), et ne '''pas' interagir plus avec l'enfant d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cela signifie également de ne pas poster le message di-dessus à l'enfant. Si vous suspectez qu'un joueur est trop jeune, vous ne devriez pas mener d'action à ce sujet. N'interrogez pas directement ou indirectement l'enfant à propos de son âge, et ne lui expliquez pas qu'il ou elle doivent avoir plus de 13 ans (afin de protéger leur vie privée et afin d'éviter qu'ils ne pensent nécessaire de mentir à propos de leur âge). Partez du principe que l'enfant a 13 ans ou plus à moins d'avoir une preuve concrète du contraire. Il reste néanmoins approprié de reporter leurs messages s'ils violent les règles de la vie en communauté en spammant ou avec n'importe quel autre comportement indésirable, comme vous le feriez avec d'autres personnes. en:Children using Habitica Catégorie:Contenu